


After The War

by EraiErai



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:29:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EraiErai/pseuds/EraiErai
Summary: Scenes from Chris' life set between Lost in Nightmares and Resident Evil 5. Also before and after.





	After The War

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while I was stuck at my grandma's without Internet connection. I am so into RE lately and Valenfield gives me life, so while listening to this song I thought 'Damn, this fits so well' and had a whole movie in my head.
> 
> But I'm too lazy to draw it, reason why I thought writing it down could be the solution, even with such shitty skills. I could easily have done this longer, I just didn't feel like it, sorry D: It was done in an hour or so.  
> Also, I haven't beta-ed it, so what you see is basically the first and final draft.
> 
> Song: In Our Bedroom After The War by Stars (See? Even the name of the band fits)
> 
> Reason #1 I moved everything to AO3 was because it accepts songfics. This was written the 27/7/15

_Wake up, say good morning to_

_That sleepy person lying next to you_

_If there's no one there, and there's no one there_

_But at least the war is over._

* * *

Chris slowly opened his eyes, the light that came from between the blinds going directly into his eyes, making it a difficult task.  
He had had a nightmare, but he was used to it. It had been months since the raid at the Spencer Estate but it was still difficult to believe what happened there.  
The B.S.A.A. agent turned to his right side, facing his bedside desk and wiped the dry tears off his face. A framed pictured laid there, dated a couple of years ago. Jill could be seen in it, sitting behind her desk looking in front of her, staring directly at the camera Chris had pointed at her. Her hair was slightly longer than what it used to be back in their S.T.A.R.S., days, only a couple of fingers past her shoulders. She wasn't posing or anything, she had her tongue stuck out at Chris, who was taking the photo, and looked as if she was busy writting something down, probably work-related.

"Jill", he mumbled, and then went back to sleep.

* * *

_It's us, yes we are back again_

_Here to see you through till the days end_

_And if the night comes, and the night will come_

_Well at least the war is over._

* * *

The first thing Barry and Rebecca did when they heard about Jill was go to Chris' flat as soon as possible. Barry drove all the way from Canada and Rebecca took the first flight she could, having Barry pick her up at the airport. Those four were closer than a family, after the night at the Arklay Mountains they could only rely on themselves for days, until everything got settled up and they were able to... return, to their normal lives. Barry had a family he could go back to, and Rebecca went back to her parents', being all she had, but Chris and Jill were alone, only having each other left.  
They knew Chris had a little sister attending university, but he hadn't wanted to bother her back then, even though she ended up going through a similar hell due to that decision.

When Barry and Rebecca reached the building he lived in, they both got out of the car and rushed to his floor. Once inside his apartment they found him on the sofa, everything about him and his home being a big mess. He was surrounded by alcohol, and the TV was showing old VHS tapes from everything through S.T.A.R.S. until the early B.S.A.A. days. Rebecca started shedding silent tears as he brought both her hands to cover her mouth, and Barry started patting her on her back. Then they surrounded the black sofa the man was on and kneeled at his face's level, his eyes being empty but looking directly at the former S.T.A.R.S. members.  
The youngest girl threw her arms around Chris' neck and held him in a warm hug, while Barry hold both of them in a similar one.  
"Chris," Rebecca cried "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..."  
Then she noticed how his shoulders started shaking and his jaw tightened.

* * *

_Lift your head and look out the window_

_Stay that way for the rest of the day and watch the time go_

_Listen, the birds sing_

_Listen, the bells ring_

_All the living are dead, and the dead are all living_

_The war is over and we are beginning._

* * *

She didn't even get a funeral, just an empty grave was put somewhere in the fallen soldiers' cemetery. Chris still went there everyday, though, with a brand new bouquet of flowers that substituted the ones from the previous day. He spent there hours, some days Claire even had to go there to bring him back home or else he would have been capable of spending there the whole night, doing nothing, just staring at her engraved name.

He wanted to promise her he would be strong, but he couldn't, not yet.

* * *

_Gridlock, on the parkway now_

_The television man is here to show you how_

_The channel fades to snow, it's off to work you go_

_But at least the war is over._

* * *

The ride back from the Spencer Estate was the longest trip he could remember ever doing. The helicopter had come to pick them up soon after the battle with Wesker ended, but it only found Chris, alone and with a broken expression.

"Where is Agent Valentine?" the pilot asked, only to be answered with a long silence he understood. Chris covered his eyes with his arm and lifted his head, letting out a sigh.

"Jill... I have to go back and look for her." he looked at the pilot "Please, turn back, I have to look for her!"

"I-I can't do that, I have orders to bring you back to HQ. They will probably send a team first thing tomorrow to look for her corp-" he spotted the other's piercing gaze "look for her."

"I can't wait that much... She can't fight him alone, I need to help her." he whispered to himself. Soon after that she was declared MIA.

* * *

_She is gone, she left before you woke_

_As you ate last night, neither of you spoke_

_Dishes, TV, bed, the darkness filled with dread_

_But at least the war is over._

* * *

Claire had moved in with Chris for some time after his depression became obvious, she had to make sure he had all the meals, he showered, shaved, and slept regularly. She took a vacation from TerraSave just so she could be as much as possible with his brother, but he didn't care about anything at all.  
Claire was starting to get mad at Chris' stuborness and it was on a random night, while she was making dinner and he was on the sofa, that she exploded.

"Chris, you have to get over it." Claire turned to look at his brother.

"Chris, for fuck's sake, talk to me!" Everday the same, he would ignore her and that drove her mad.

"There is nothing left worth fighting for."

"Oh, so you will just let Jill's death be for nothing? Bioterrorism is still out there!"

"Jill ISN'T dead." Chris raised his voice and closed his fists, obviously holding his anger.

"Chris, please, stop it. This is hard for everybody, but it's been a month... you can't stay like this forever." Tears began to form in Claire's blue eyes. "I'm also sad... but..."

"Just shut up, you understand nothing!"

"Okay then, just fuck everything! Just stay here and rot like the fucking trash you are!" she woke up, got her purse and left through the front door, shutting it with all her strength.

She didn't come back.

* * *

_Lift your head and look out the window_

_Stay that way for the rest of the day and watch the time go_

_Listen, the birds sing_

_Listen, the bells ring_

_All the living are dead, and the dead are all living_

_The war is over and we are beginning._

* * *

I wasn't until a couple of months after the tragic accident when he finally started showing up at work again, full of apparent energy even though empty in the inside. He would go mission after mission, with barely any rest between them. If he ever had to stay in the offices he could barely look at the empty desk in front of his, but he had to, to remind himself of the reason he would continue fighting.

He put on his gear and headed to his next mission.

Little did he know, Jill was still alive somewhere out there.

* * *

_We won, or we think we did_

_When you went away, you were just a kid_

_And if you lost it all, and you lost it_

_Well we'll still be there when the war is over._

* * *

At least Wesker was dead... right? No.  
When Chris saw that man show up in front of him in Africa he could see everything around him breaking down to shards. He KNEW Jill had to be there somewhere, he had seen the evidence, just where? She wasn't in her pod, so that meant Wesker had something to do with it.  
I was then when she attacked him, she was brainwashed and Wesker still had the nerves to call that a fucking family reunion. Chris wondered if he could do something to bring Jill back to her usual self, so when he finally managed to and had to leave her behind again he thought he wouldn't be able to, not after all he had gone through just to follow a small lead that said she was still alive. He had to. After all, he still couldn't say no to his partner, so when she pleaded him he left after Wesker, only wanting to finish everything once and for all. Just so he could go back to her.

* * *

_Lift your head and look out the window_

_Stay that way for the rest of the day and watch the time go_

**Listen, the birds sing**

**Listen, the bells ring**

**All the living are dead, and the dead are all living**

**The war is over and we are beginning.**

* * *

It was finally over, the helicopter was heading to the BSAA West African HQ and in it Josh, Sheva, Jill and himself. He couldn't take his eyes out of her, as if afraid she would disappear again if he stopped doing it. It had been years, but she was back and a certain emptiness inside of him was full again.

They left Africa some days after that, the farewell was full of happiness tears but also sadness ones, after all they had been through the four of them had become close to each other. Sheva and Jill were hugging each other, promising they would keep in touch, when Chris reminded his old partner that their flight was to take off any moment, making them both hurry to the gate.  
In the flight back Jill kept wondering what she would tell their friends once they saw she was still alive, and Chris could only tell her that whatever their reaction was, he would be there all the time with her. She looked happy at that.

"Chris... thanks" she looked at him in the eyes.

"For?" he returned the eye contact.

"For saving me, if it wasn't for you, I..." her voice was trembling, and before that situation all he could do was comfort her, he held her hand.

"Jill, Jill, you know I will always protect you, right?"

"Yeah... but we are partners, so you have to let me protect you too."

"You have already done that."

"Chris."

"Okay, okay, just promise me you will avoid windows from now on." he pinched her cheek and she stuck her tongue out at him, just like in the picture next to his bed. "I couldn't stand losing you again." The pinch became a caress and his face showed sincere worry.  
She answered that with a hug, a hug as close and sweet as it could be while sitting next to each other in a plane. Her tears were wet against Chris' face, and that made him hold her even tighter. "I'm so happy you are back", he told her.

"And I'm so happy I can see you again", was her answer.

* * *

**Here it comes, here comes the first day**

**Here it comes, here comes the first day**

* * *

By the time they reached the States it was still nighttime, but they all knew that as soon as the sun rose they would be busy again, reason why Chris decided that going directly to his apartment to get some rest was the best for both of them at that very moment.

* * *

**It starts up in our bedroom after the war**

**It starts up in our bedroom after the war**

**After the war.**

* * *

Chris slowly opened his eyes, the light that came from between the blinds going directly into his eyes, making it a difficult task. He stared at the figure sleeping in his arms, a smile drawn in his face.

Everything was okay now.

 

 


End file.
